The Best Worst Day
by Cartson-SkyeWard
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but here we go. Newly married Felicity finds out she is expecting, but what she isn't expecting is something terrible to come out of the happiness.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My name is Felicity Queen and this is my story of the best and worst day of my life. Before we get into it you need to know some back story. We will start with my first few years of marriage to Oliver Queen. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My husband, Oliver Queen, and I just got the best news ever. I am pregnant! We didn't believe it at first, but it's true. We have been married for a little over a year and he is the love of my life. I can't wait to start a family with him. I can't wait to have a messy house from all the muddy footprints, toys, and just the presence of a child. Most of all I can't wait to be a mother. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can't believe that I am 21 weeks along. The time seems to fly by, but at the same time it is like time is standing still. A moment ago we found out the gender of our baby. It's a GIRL! I am going to have a little girl! Oliver and I have been going over girl names /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think that Mary is a cute name," Oliver told me one night a few days later./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess, but it isn't my favorite name. Besides like the name Amberly," I told him plainly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Isn't that the name from your favorite childhood book?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yess it's from /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Selection/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", but that doesn't mean anything. I just really like that name. Ever since I read those books I have always wanted to name my kid Amberly. And for your information that was my favorite book series from my teenage years. It got me through tough times."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I know, I know I just love it when you get flustered. Felicity, you told me hundreds of times that we were going to name our first kid Amberly whether it was a boy or girl. I always felt sorry for the boy if he decided to come first," Oliver remarked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh haha sooo funny, Oliver, I am just dying of laughter," I express dryly. All Oliver does is sticks his tongue out at me. I just roll my eyes at him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, but seriously thought we need a name for the baby," I inform Oliver./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay how 'bout," Oliver was quiet for a moment "Amberly Rose Queen. Amberly from your book because she will be as tough as a queen. Rose because she will be as beautiful as a rose," Oliver answered sweetly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love it almost as much as I love you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. Now go to sleep I have work tomorrow and you know who the boss is."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep he is such a pain. I can't believe I married him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, you know you love me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do I? Yes. yes I do. Just be careful, okay. I don't want John to call me up and tell me you got hurt doing something you know you shouldn't do. I need you to come home. I can't do this on my own."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know being a cop isn't the safest job out there. You also know that I can't make promises like that, but I will promise you this I will fight as hard as I can to get home to you and Amberly. Now how 'bout we get some sleep before I throw up from all this mushy gushy crap. Okay?" declared Oliver. All I could do was nod. I was speechless and perhaps it was the hormones or maybe it was the sweetness Oliver showed. He kissed my forehead and turned out the light. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"About a week later Caitlin Snow and I were having a girls day, when I found the most adorable toddler's shoes. I just had to have them even though I was only 22 weeks along. They had cute little blue, red, and orange flowers on them and tiny white laces. Caitlin helped me justify the buying of the shoes b telling me that Amberly would eventually grow into them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On our way home after a day out on the town we were singing along to Sister Christian by Night Ranger when something unthinkable happened. Caitlin was pulling out into the intersection to make a right turn and the next thing I knew the car was flying through the air. Caitlin hit her head on my seat and my head hit the window. The last thing I remember was praying that Amberly would live as I slipped into oblivion. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up to the soft but steady sound of a heart rate monitor and Oliver making unreasonable promises. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Felicity, I promise to cook and clean. I promise to be home more often. I promise we can get a puppy and you can pick it out and name him. I promise that we can go do the England tour like you always wanted to. I promise I will protect you till you die. Please, Felicity, wake up I can't lose you too. I can't make it without you," Oliver whispered with tears rolling down his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't make promises that you know you can't keep," I breathed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How long have you been awake?!" Oliver uttered bewilderedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry I heard the whole thing, I just wanted to see what all I could get out of you. And as for the cooking and cleaning, you are a terrible cook, but if you want to clean you go right ahead. You can also change Amberly's diapers whenever they need to be changed," as I said that my hand flew to my stomach to find my enormous baby bump GONE./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" I yelled as loud as I could which wasn't very impressive. It was just a very hoarse whisper./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry Amberly is fine," Oliver assured me. "They had to do an emergency C-section, but she is as healthy as would be expected for a baby born at 22 weeks. Amberly Rose is 11 inches and 16 ounces. And she has the cutest little button nose," A single tear fell down my face at that new information. Amberly wasn't harmed in the accident, so what did he mean by saying that he can't lose me too? I know that being a cop he lost people close to him, but what could he mean? Oh no… Caitlin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about Caitlin?" I hesitantly ask already knowing the answer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She didn't make it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. They tried everything they could, but her neck snapped from the whiplash. The drunk hit her side of the door. She died instantly. Felicity, I'm so, so, so sorry. I know you two were really good friends," He told me quietly. The tears just started to flow down my face. Oliver climbed into bed with me and held me till i fell asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We had Caitlin's funeral a few days after the crash. I had a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and 20 stitches on my forehead where my head hit the window, but Oliver and I still went. Everyone was there, Caitlin's husband Ronnie, Barry and Iris Allen, Cisco, Dr. Wells. It was a nice service, there were pictures, speeches, and lots of tears. Caitlin is buried next to her mom and dad. I miss her like crazy. I don't think I would have been able to get through her death if it wasn't for Amberly and Oliver. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After 16 long weeks of running back and forth from home to the hospital we were finally able to bring Amberly Rose Queen home. She is the most beautiful baby ever. She has the cutest little button nose. Amberly has the purest blue eyes. They are like a cloudless sky. She has wispy black hair, tiny pursed lips, and dainty elf ears. When she smiles, my heart melts with undying love for my baby./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have been a mother for two years know and I wouldn't change anything, except maybe the house. We are quickly running out of room seeing as number two is on its way. Amberly is quite the handful being two and able to move around more freely now. She is getting into everything, but I love it. I love being a mother. I am learning to see things from different perspectives. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amberly finally grew into the flower shoes and she loves them. Oliver and I told her that her Aunty Caitlin helped pick them out and that she is up with Jesus in Heaven. She doesn't really understand it yet being only two, but she watches over the shoes like a hawk. She never lets them out of her sight because she knows that her Aunty Caitlin helped her mama pick the shoes out. Amberly also knows that Aunty Caitlin was her mama's best friend. It is bittersweet to watch her wear the shoes because Caitlin isn't here to see, but I know she knows that Amberly loves them./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-fec325d3-dbe0-c569-a5e4-bef2ae72ab06"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #0d0d0d; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My name is still Felicity Queen and this has been my story of the best and worst day of my life. Just a simple reminder, your worst day can also be your best day. I lost a dear friend but gained a daughter./span/span/p 


End file.
